Stars In Their Eyes
by Pentagram
Summary: Me and Clover, host a Karoke typea night at Hogwarts... who will win?


Stars In There Eyes

(With added Sana and Clover) 

Clover- Hiya! Welcome to Hogwarts first ever Stars In There Eyes! 

Sana- Yep! I'm Sana Lupin the beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, foxy. *Clover pops Sana's big head with a pin* 

Clover- Um, yeah. 

Sana-*Head grows bak* Hey, you cant kill the author! 

Clover- Whatever. I'd like to introduce our first guests....... from the movie Bring it on Courtney, Missy, Torrence and Whitney or Cho Chang, Padma and Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown 

Sana- *cough*slutz*cough* 

*Sana and Clover move to the side of the stage and the sluts..... um, I mean the Cheerleaders enter* 

Cho- Ready gurls? 

All- I'm sexy! I'm Cute, I'm popular to boot! 

I'm bitchin', great hair, The boys all love to stare....etc. 

Clover- That was, um..... Sana wake up! 

Sana- That was rubbish, *throws stuff at Parvati and co* 

Parvati- I'm insulted! 

Sana- Good! Now, time for the next guest. I'd like to present Draco Malfoy as Marilyn Manson! 

*Enter Draco..... in leather pants* 

Sana- Draco in leather *drools* 

Clover- *Drags Sana off stage* 

Draco*singing* Sometimes I feel I've got to run away  
I've got to get away from the pain you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share (woh oh oh oh-oh) seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light for I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran), now I run from you  
This tainted love you've given, I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love (woh oh oh oh-oh), tainted love  
  
Now I know I've got to run away, I've got to get away  
You don't really want any more from me  
To make things right you need someone to hold you tight  
And you think love is to pray but I'm sorry, I don't pray that way  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran), now I run from you  
This tainted love you've given, I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love (woh oh oh oh-oh), tainted love  
  
Don't touch me please, I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so, now I'm gonna pack my things and go  
Tainted love (woh oh oh oh-oh), tainted love (woh oh oh oh-oh)  
Tainted love (woh oh oh oh-oh), tainted love (woh oh oh oh-oh)  
Touch me baby, tainted love (touch me, tainted love)  
Touch me baby, tainted love (touch me, tainted love)  
Tainted love (woh oh oh oh-oh), tainted love (woh oh oh oh-oh)  
Tainted love  


Sana- *Faints* 

Clover- Yay!!!!!! 

Sana- *Wake up and starts clapping* Ten outta Ten!!! 

Draco- Um, can I go now? 

Sana- Noooooo 

Clover- Yep! Anywayz, our next guest is singing a song she wrote herself. It's called Ode To Harry Potter. 

Sana- Please Welcome Ginny Weasley! 

Ginny- *Opens her mouth and sings* I can't help but blush when you're near me  
But you just exclude me from your circle of three  
I'm right in front of you, but you don't see  
You treat me like I'm a Colin Creevey 

I love you  
But it seems you don't love me  
My friends say you're so brave  
And I know  
You will see that we were meant to be  
When you miss me it will be too late  
  
I have swallowed so much love my hair grows red  
Come over to my house to see my brother instead  
You didn't get my Valentine, didn't know what it meant  
Every page about you my diary's read 

I love you  
But it seems you don't love me  
My friends say you're so brave  
And I know  
You will see that we were meant to be  
When you miss me it will be too late  
  
Even though you're the one I adore  
Next year at Hogwarts you'll see I've transformed  
I will hold my head up high, I'm a Gryffindor  
And you won't need to save me anymore  
  
I love you  
But it seems you don't love me  
My friends say you're so brave  
And I know  
You will see that we were meant to be  
When you miss me it will be too late 

When you miss me it will be too late 

When you miss me it will be too late 

Sana and Clover- Wahooo! Go Weasel gurl! 

Ginny-*Blushes and runs off* 

Clover- Who's next? 

Sana- *Refers to list* O boy. Please welcome the stylings of GFAA. George, Fred, Alicia and Angelina! 

Clover- Yay! 

Angelina- Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside the window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the phone  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer  


All- Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  


Alicia- Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with that fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of T.V.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer  


All- Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day 

Alicia and Angelina- Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight... 

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight... 

Fred and George- There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer 

All- Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  


Sana- That was...... 

Clover- Diffrent? 

Sana- Yup 

Clover- Wow! OMG! Sana, read this..... 

Sana- WOW 

Clover- Lets read it together.... k? 

Sana- Yup 

Cloves and Sana- We'd like to present Hermione Granger, with that Switchblade Kittens classic, "All Cheerleaders DIE" 

Hermione- *Enters* She is all you want to be....... 

Sana-*kicks Herm off stage* Okay, thats enough. YOU SUCK 

Clover- SANA! 

Sana- *Looks innocent* Whhhat? *Puppy eyes* 

Clover- Good Going. You can announce the next person. 

Sana- Okay. YES! Here is Ron Weasley singing, I'm Too Sexy! Oh My God! He is totally toooo sexy! 

Ron- Thanx,   
I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love   
Love's going to leave me   
  
I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt   
So sexy it hurts   
And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan   
New York and Japan   
And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party   
No way I'm disco dancing   
  
I'm a model, you know what I mean   
And I do my little turn on the catwalk   
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah   
I do my little turn on the catwalk   
  
I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car   
Too sexy by far   
And I'm too sexy for my hat   
Too sexy for my hat, what d'you think about that   
  
I'm a model, you know what I mean   
And I do my little turn on the catwalk   
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah   
I shake my little touche on the catwalk   
  
I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my   
  
'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean   
And I do my little turn on the catwalk   
Yeah, on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk, yeah   
I shake my little touche on the catwalk   
  
I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat   
Poor pussy, poor pussy cat   
I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love   
Love's going to leave me   
  
And I'm too sexy for this song 

Sana- *Out Cold* 

Clover- Okay, um, this is gonna be weird. Enter Master Potter 

Harry- *Enters, in a neon green skirt, tank top and boa* Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
It's time for makeup, perfect smile  
It's you they're all waiting for  
They go...  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say... 

She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night 

Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go...  
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say... 

She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night 

Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?  
She is so lucky, but why does he cry?  
If there's nothing missing in her life  
Why do tears come at night? 

She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night. 

Sana- *Still out cold* 

Clover- OMG! You killed Sana! Yay!! 

Sana-*Wakes Up*- My turn yet? 

Clover- Yep 

Sana- Yay! This is a song called Ode To Hermione Granger! 

Okkkkkay! Lets gooooo 

She's not sexy, 

shes not cute, 

shes no way popular to boot 

shes a bitch 

ugly hair 

no boyz wanna stare 

shes not wanted 

shes not hott 

she everything shes not 

she not pretty 

shes not cool 

she dont dominate the school. 

Who is she? 

Just guess 

No guys wanna took her chest! 

She aint rocking 

she cant smile 

If anything shes vile. 

She cant fly, 

She can jump 

you can look, but would you wanna hump? 

Shes a major pain 

She cant roar 

She cannot be a whore! 

She cant cheer 

And She cant lead 

She's never take speed! 

Hey because I'm beautiful 

Well I dont like her either 

She's Hermione 

Hey Hermione 

Clover- *Laughs and claps* 

Sana- Apparently, we are biased..... so we have someone to judge.... our good friend MEL! She's gonna judge the winner. (AN- Yep. Mah Buddy Mel really chose) 

Mel- Hmmmmmmm, I think RON wins! 

*Hall 

Ron- Great! What do I win 

Mel- Hmmm, french kiss from Sana 

Ron - I want mo- *Sana grabs Ron and gives him a french kiss* -mo... mo ney? *faints* 

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters, apart from me and Clover are owned by this woman named JKR. The Ode To Hermione song (moi made up) Is based on the opening cheer of Bring It On, is owned by the people who make bring it on. Marilyn Manson owns Tainted Love, The Switchblade Kittens own Ode To Harry Potter and All Cheerleaders Die. Abba owns Gimme Gimme Gimme. I'm Too Sexy is owned by Right Said Fred. Lucky belongs to Slutty, um I mean Britney Spears. And Clover belongs to Clover Topaz. 

Thankies- I wanna thank Clover for doing this with me. I also wanna thank Mel. Coz she chose the prize! ;) You go gurl! 


End file.
